endypsofandomcom-20200214-history
Bleeding Hunters
Bleeding Hunters hail from a long abandoned planet christened Planet Zero. This mysterious species has a hazy past, and is fairly recent in it's development, only having been unearthed about 200 years ago. Very few hunters are known to exist, as their planet is extremely hard to reach. Those that do reach the planet, however, have not yet lived to tell the tale. Appearence Bleeding Hunters look like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. Not thata the rest of the space-faring creatures of this universe do not have that sort of aesthetic, it's just this design is particularly tech-y. They are usually pretty tall, and walk on digitigrade legs, with two-toed, froglike feet. Their skin is smooth, almost ambphibious, and they come in a range of dark blues, blacks, and greens. Some hunters still have bits of machinery attached to them from when they were made, tubes or metal pieces attached to the base of their skills or small of their backs. A thick wire runs through both sides of their bodies, begining at the cheeks and ending at their tails, which are long and alligator-like. On their heads are two pairs of eyes without pupils, short snouts, and thick tusks. Long tendrils sprout from the tops of their heads, and the lengths vary. They have three fingers on their hands, each adjorned with knife-like claws. Society The hunters don't follow a partiuclar societal structure. Many of them do not even live on their home planet anymore, due to the wanton destruction peppering the planets history. These creatures were actually created by a completely seperate species, who built a research lab on a long dead super-asteroid which they called Planet Zero, which would unknowingly become Patient Zero of the disease of the Bleeding Hunters. When the research on the hunters became too advanced, the first successful creatures attacked and killed their creators, and took over the planet. They reproduced and evolved, but many found the dead celestial body to be too restrictive, and set out to explore other parts of space. Those that did stay, while few, still do not have much sense of a society. They are more akin to the small groups of people who survive in zombie apocolypses- they kind of have a leader, but usually people just do their own thing. Since the destruction of the Creators- the name the hunters gave to the now extinct species who made them- the research labs still run rather effeciantly. There is no real life on Planet Zero, save for the hunters, so they evolved to be able to consume the chemicals and waste that came from the factory. Sometimes they are able to genetically engineer food, but they haven't yet figured out how to make this happen consitently. Traits Ability Score Increase You have +3 in Constitution, but you lose -1 in Dexterity. Age As hunters are created rather than born, they do not technically age. Their age is the same as however long they've existed. Alignment Most hunters are known to be a little Chaotic. Pain is Your Reward Within your body is a highly acidic plasma. You can use your claws to open up your skin, allowing you to throw this plasma at an enemy for 2d6 damage. This does not hurt you, as your body was created without pain receptors, but it does damage you. Whatever damage you do to the enemy, you take half of it. This can only be done thrice per Short Rest. At the 10th, 15th, and 20th level, your damage increases by 2d6. Darkvision You come from a part of deep space without a sun, so you have adapted to be able to see in the dark. To you, dim light appears as bright light, and complete darkness appears as dim light. Toxic Shield Your species is able to consume and digest many types of chemicals and poison. You are completely immune to taking any sort of poison damage because of this. Languages You can only speak Common. Notable Bleeding Hunters Gallery bleeding-hunter-male.png|A male hunter. hunter-dick.png|Hunter genetalia